A Moment of Intimacy
by fandomtrashpanda
Summary: "we've been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you" "seven minutes in heaven with my longtime crush but we get locked in for hours bc our friends forgot about us" Kiane


"we've been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you"+"seven minutes in heaven with my longtime crush but we get locked in for hours bc our friends forgot about us" **Kiane**

* * *

 **A Moment of Intimacy**

Diane had been hoping for the bottle to land on Meliodas.

Her disappointed pout didn't go unnoticed by Harlequin when it landed on him, but he couldn't blame her. And after they had been shoved into the closet together, he pulled himself together long enough to tell her as much.

"I know you wanted to be in here with Mel, so I can't blame you for being disappointed," he said once they had been sitting in the closet for a minute or two.

"Well, if it was going to be anybody besides him, I'm glad that it was you."

"R-really?" He exclaimed, consciously having to tamp down his excitement, feeling his cheeks flush in the dark.

"Yeah, nobody better to be stuck with than my best friend." He felt his heart fall a bit, laughing weakly.

"Best friends forever, amiright?" He laughed.

"Totally!" She chirped, taking his hand in the cramped space and squeezing it. More time passed and Harlequin realized that the sounds of people outside had died down.

"Don't you think they should have let us out by now?" he said, feeling one of Diane's pigtails brush his cheek when she nodded.

"You don't think they forgot about us, do you?" She asked.

"I doubt they -" he stopped and his eyes flashed to the looks of knowing on all of his friends' faces and felt a sense of dread creeping up on him.

"Harlequin?"

"Diane, they may have forgotten about us," he said reluctantly, unsure if the heat he felt was himself of the cramped closet.

"What?"

"Please don't yell in here, Diane," he said quietly, wincing at her volume.

"S-sorry," she said, much quieter before letting out a huff of air. "It's still rude for them to leave us in here." He gasped when she started wiggling in the closet, immediately seizing her hips to stop her.

"Diane," he said, sounding very tense, "please don't do that."

"I'm just getting uncomfortable in here," she told him.

"We both are," he said, clearly fatigued. "But it's very cramped and we are very close so it would be great if you could move as little as possible."

"Why?" She sounded so cute and innocent, and Harlequin could feel her pigtails brushing against his cheek; he imagined the adorable tilt of her head and her confused pout, and felt the heat in his skin rising even more.

"Because it is very cramped and we are very close," he whimpered; he suddenly realized that his hands were still on her hips and snapped them back to his sides, as though he had been burned.

"Harlequin?" She sounded so confused, yet curious; he swallowed when he felt her hands moving up his arms in the dark space, until her palms were on his shoulders. What made him feel like he had died and gone to heaven was when he felt her breasts pushing against his chest, as though she were leaning closer to him.

"D-Diane, I-I-I-" he stammered, unable to control his voice when he felt her breath puffing against his cheek.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked him gently.

"Because this has been a dream of mine since I hit puberty and now that it's happening I have no idea what to do," he said in a rush, immediately regretting the words that fell from his lips.

"What…" she spoke quietly, and he felt like dying when she said, "what do you do in your dream?"

"What we were shoved in here to do," he admitted in a rush, tears clinging to his eyelashes, "-but you wanted to be in here with Mel, and not me, and I -" he was gasping for air when she shushed him gently.

"Harlequin?" He only made a small noise of confusion and acknowledgment. "You can kiss me, if you want."

"Don't say that when you don't mean it, Diane," he said weakly. He felt her hands on his cheeks, and his breathing caught in his throat when he felt her lips barely brush over his, but she stayed close enough that he could still feel her breath puffing against his lips.

"I do mean it," she whispered. When he leaned forward and kissed her, it wasn't what she was expecting. She had imagined it would be heated and passionate, spurred on by how hot it was getting in the closet.

But instead, his lips brushed against hers slowly, his hand brushing over her cheek before cupping it to tilt her head to the side gently, only so that he could kiss her deeper, but no faster. There was something in the gentle slide of his lips against hers that made it feel like a loving caress, especially when his other hand pressed against her back with the same kind of gentleness.

She had expected something heated and sexy, but she felt herself sinking into an embrace that was far more intimate than anything else. She felt it in the way Harlequin held her and kissed her so gently, like she was made of glass; it filled her with far more warmth than anything else.

She kept trying to spur him on; rubbing herself against him, burying her hands in his hair - but nothing worked. He merely cupped her face and kissed her so slowly and gently, so lovingly -

 _Lovingly._

The realization brought tears to her eyes as she relaxed and began to kiss him back with the same affection, her skin tingling and her toes curling as she sank into his embrace.

"Diane…" he sighed her name when they separated to breathe, and he sounded so happy.

"You've always been there," she whispered against his lips, feeling her eyes burning. "All of these years, from the start - it's always been you -" his hands rested on her cheeks and she felt his thumbs stroking away her tears, his lips on her forehead and her nose, and all over her cheeks; she fell into giggles at how his tender kisses became pecks of enthusiasm.

"Diane, I love you," he confessed in the darkness of the closet. "But you - you've always had eyes for Mel, I -"

"-I'm an idiot is what I am," she giggled, her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't talk about yourself that way," he murmured; she didn't need for things to be lit to picture the affectionate smile on his face.

"Why didn't I see it before?" She whispered.

"Well, you probably can't see it now -" She laughed and kissed him again; he squeezed her tightly, and she imagined that he would have lifted her into a hug and spun her around if they weren't trapped in Meliodas' living room closet -

The door suddenly swung open and their attention snapped towards him, the sight of Ban and Meliodas leering at them making both of them flush.

"It worked!" Ban yelled over his shoulder towards the rest of their friends, "all of you dumbasses owe me fifty bucks each!"

"You were betting on us?" Harlequin exclaimed, still not moving his arms from around Diane's waist.

"Semantics!" Meliodas declared, reaching into the closet and grabbing King by the back of his shirt to yank him out of the closet. "C'mon, lovebirds! We're getting ready to watch a movie!"

"Wait, it took sitting down to watch a movie for you to realize you forgot about us?" Harlequin looked mortified and more than a little bit offended.

"We didn't forget~" Ban jeered, clapping King on the back. "We were waiting to see how long it would take before nature took its course~"

"I will kill you, Ban," Harlequin muttered, yelping when Diane grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him onto the couch, pulling his arm over her shoulder while curling against his side.

' _Or… maybe not…'_

* * *

A/N: Ship it like FedEx, yo.

I don't have that many prompts on my list for Kiane, so if any of you guys have any you should send them to me. Most of them are Ban/Elaine and RWBY-related.


End file.
